


All I want (is just to see you smile)

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, lots of smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “I was thinking dinner and a movie?” Mitch shyly said. “At my house, I meant.”“That sounds awesome actually,” Tito agreed, smliling. “We’d probably get interrupted every five minutes if we went out to eat- you’re pretty famous around these parts I hear.”Mitch blushed, smiling a little. “I guess so.”(aka- date night!)





	All I want (is just to see you smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failurebydesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/gifts).



> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The amazing failurebydesign wanted some Tito/Mitch (where they were smiley, and then kissed, and then were more smiley). Hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> Title taken from Florida Georgia Line's "Smile"
> 
> This is meant to be a follow-up to "A little bit of your sweet kiss".

New York was finally in Toronto; Tito couldn’t contain his excitement. Sure, he and Mitch had been texting, Snapchatting, and Skyping a lot, but now they were in the same place at the same time.

“Cool it,” Mat said, laughing. “At least drop your bag and get a shower first before you leave.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Tito laughed as well as he threw his bag on the bed. “You’re just jealous I have a date and you don’t.”

“Who says I don’t?” Mat asked. When Tito looked over to Mat questioningly, Mat’s “serious” façade broke and he started laughing. “Kidding. I don’t.”

“Geez, you’re mean today,” Tito teased. He was glad he and Mat had stayed friends after their break-up; it had been for the better really. “See if I tell Mitch hi for you now.”

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for?” Mat asked, switching gears. With that, it was a flurry of activity, and then Tito was out the door, saying, “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Use protection!” Mat hollered out; Tito felt his face turn hot, but he managed to snark back with “Yes dad!” Hearing Mat’s startled gasp of air/choking fit was worth it.

Tito took the elevator down to the lobby, where he found Mitch sitting there with a hood over his head. “Ready?” Tito asked. Mitch turned around and smiled.

“Yeah. Hi. I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Tito let himself be led to the car that was waiting for them. “What grand plans do you have for us tonight?”

“I was thinking dinner and a movie?” Mitch shyly said. “At my house, I meant.”

“That sounds awesome actually,” Tito agreed, smliling. “We’d probably get interrupted every five minutes if we went out to eat- you’re pretty famous around these parts I hear.”

Mitch blushed, smiling a little. “I guess so.”

“But I know you can’t cook for shit, so please tell me you ordered us something,” Tito laughed (there had been an incident at World Juniors that both of them had sworn they’d never talk about again).

“Yeah.” Mitch laughed. “Well, actually, my mom made it and froze it before she left. I think I can heat it up without needing to call the fire department.”

“We’ll see.”

“Come on, shut up. Let’s go.” Mitch grabbed Tito’s hand as they got into the car; Tito couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face either. This is what had been missing.

Turns out Mitch was right; the food turned out edible and not burnt (it was a tiny bit crispy at the edges, but the fire department wasn’t needed), and as they ate in a companionable silence, Tito thought about how things were perfect. “Hey, uh, so you promised me a movie too?” Tito asked when they were done eating. “I don’t see a TV in the living room.”

“Nah, I only have one in the bedroom. I spend most of my time in there, so it made more sense,” Mitch said. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Not at all,” Tito said, cheeks flushing red at the thought of Mat’s words from earlier. “That’s pretty smart actually. I knew there was a reason I started dating you.”

Mitch smiled. “And here I thought you just liked me for my body.” He tried to say it with a straight face, but failed halfway through and started laughing.

Tito laughed as well. “Well, that is a plus,” he grinned, watching Mitch’s cheeks go pink.

“Oh shush.” Mitch smiled. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

They made their way down the hall to Mitch’s room. Mitch flopped back on the bed and motioned for Tito to join him; Mitch ended up snuggling up to Tito once Tito had gotten himself comfortable.

Tito clicked on “The Expendables” and dropped a kiss into Mitch’s hair. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Mitch said, smile big and wide. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too.”

Tito fell asleep during the movie; he was woken up by Mitch shaking his shoulder. “Come on Beau. We gotta get you back to the hotel before you miss curfew.” Mitch gave Tito a kiss. “We’ll do this again really soon. I promise. Text me when you get there.”

“Fine. I will. Bye Mitchy.” Tito smiled, giving Mitch a kiss of his own. Tito let himself be shoved into an Uber and taken back to the motel.

As soon as he cleared the door to his room, he sent Mitch a text saying he’d made it back. He got a smiley face emoji back. Tito grinned.

“So, how was your date?” Mat asked. Tito jumped; he didn’t realize Mat was still awake.

“Um, nice,” Tito said. “He made me dinner, and we watched a movie.”

“I see.” Mat reached for the light. “Get some rest. We have an early pre-game skate.”

“Yes dad,” Tito teased.

“Love you too son,” Mat replied, chuckling.

“I’m really happy for you,” Mat said the next morning at skate. “I mean it. You deserve someone who treats you good.”

Tito blushed a little. “Thanks Mat. You do too.”

“I expect to at least get to say hi to Mitch next time though before you two leave for a date.”

“What, you gotta ask him what his intentions are?” Tito laughed.

“Maybe,” Mat chuckled. “Gotta make sure he’s treating you right.”

“He is,” Tito answered. “You can hop on the next Skype call I have with him if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Ok.”

*

Mitch chuckled as Tito told him what Mat had said. “Alright, yeah, sure, when we Skype next time, put him on. I’ll make sure to use all my charms on him.”

Tito laughed. “Sounds perfect. Hey, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. Night babe.”

“Night Mitchy. I love you.” The words were out of Tito’s mouth before he even realized it.

There was a moment’s pause and then an “I love you too.”

Tito went to sleep that night with a permanent smile on his face.


End file.
